Breakfast Club,A New Adventure
by the evil within
Summary: Rated for swearing and sexual references.A new group has to deal with a teacher and find a way not to hate each other because of steriotypes.Jessi Trancy meetsand trys to break downpopular kids and nerds,whiletrying to make it through detention.


Disclaimer: I don't/ didn't own or come up with The Breakfast Club, but I can dream, cant I?

Chapter 1

Jessi walked down the hall to the library. She knew that this was not going to be a good day. Seven A.M. and eight hours to go until she had her free Saturday. "Damn it all to Hell", she muttered under her breath as she walked through the door to the library and saw her 'cellmates'.

She took the farthest table back from the front and most out of view. It was a perfect place to observe the people around her. There was the head cheerleader, Megan Pultrouski, sitting at the head of the library, next to Mister Football-Playing Jock Boyfriend, Zackarias Hale. Behind them was Susan Carpenter, so smart she could disarm a nuclear bomb, but to high school life she was just another retard of the sophomore trade. At the next table over was one of the most popular and prissy girl in the school, Arica O'Cosh. Behind her and diagonally to the left of Jessi was Luke Suterland, a flunk in class and was known to be slightly tweaked in the mind. He was the only one that even slightly grabbed my attention.

Principal Warik sauntered in to the big room and stood in front of us all in disgust. "You all make me sick. You're all flunkies and I can't wait till you're all out of my school," he said through gritted teeth.

"Technically this isn't _you're _school. It's the state's. And I got a C this semester. I ain't no flunk," Jessi said gazing ahead.

"Trancy? Is that you? I should have known. You practically live here on Saturdays now, don't you? I'm betting the C wasn't in English, was it?" Principal Warik said from the front of the room.

By this time, everyone in the room was either looking at Jessi or Principal Warik. "Nope. It was in French."

"Like I care, Trancy. You're still a brainless creature of the night, no matter what grades you get. Now all of you better shut the hell up for the next eight hours. You are to write me an essay on who you think you are. And not your names, idiots. Now get to work!" Principal Warik yelled as he walked out of the library.

"I ain't writing no essay for a fuckin' retard like him," Jessi said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe you wouldn't be here if you just listened to what teachers said," Arica said in an annoyed voice.

Jessi ran over to her table and looked her right in the eyes. "Tell me, dear sweet Arica: Do you do what everyone tells you to do? Can you think for yourself if someone didn't tell you what to do? Would you survive in this cruel world we call high school? Or would you die from lack of order in you pathetic excuse for a life? Oh, did I make poor little baby Arica sad?" Arica looked on the verge of tears.

Luke snickered behind her, then said,"Lay off her, ok? Just because your life sucks it doesn't mean you have to ruin others'"

Jessi looked at Luke, then Arica then said, "Hey Arica, you going with him? He likes you; I can see it in his eyes. He wants to do all sorts of nasty things with you. He-"

"Shut up! You have a sick and twisted mind you…you…Freak!" Arica yelled at Jessi.

"You retards be quiet in there or so help me God I will come in there with a baseball bat!" came the scream of Principal Warik from out the door and down the hall.

"I always wanted to learn how to play baseball! My dreams will be fulfilled after all!" Jessi yelled after him, then said to Arica,"No. I am not a freak. I'm different from you and you don't like that, so you try to break me down till I want to be just like you. Screw you! I will never do that! The only reason I get called a freak is because you and you equally nauseous friends labeled me freak."

Jessi reached for the chair to the table in front of Arica and sat in it backwards facing her. "Let us play a game of truth or dare, shall we? All of you can play. Priss, you first," Jessi said indicating Arica. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't want to play," Arica said quietly.

"What? Scared to do anything drastic or tell people who you really are behind that mask of yours? "Jessi said with a cruel smile.

"Leave her alone, druggy. She never did anything to you," Zackarias said, with an agreement from his girlfriend.

"I'm not a druggy. Don't even smoke. Who told you I did?" Jessi said with an ounce of curiosity as she stood and walked over to him.

"Ummm……Arica," Zackarias said in disappointment, realizing he had just proved himself wrong.

"So Arica. Where did you hear that I was a druggy?" Jessi said with a small smile on her face as she turned her head to Arica.

"I……I…..I made it up," Arica said, just barely auditable.

"So you have done something to me. I'm called a druggy by someone who's never even met me before. Anyway, back on topic. Truth or dare?" Jessi said, sitting back down in front of Arica and settling to staring right into watery eyes.

"Truth," Arica said, looking at the desk.

"Have you ever been laid? 'Cause if not, I think Mr. Suterland would be more than happy to help," Jessi said happily.

"Hey!" Luke said at the comment.

"Dude, I'm trying to help you out. This might work," Jessi said, a smile lingering around her lips.

"I refuse to answer that question!" Arica said, appalled.

Jessi smiled a white grin. "Then you'll have to take the dare. I dare you to go out into the hall and pull open the fire extinguisher and set it on the floor on the other end of the hall, then come back here."


End file.
